


Speedster

by purplpeanut



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Post failsafe. I promise to you all I will finish this. I'm bringing Wally back, and I'm doing it in style.</p><p>I said Kid Flash/Robin cuz technically "Nightwing" was once "Robin" if you catch my drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post Failsafe. If at any time I am not updating regularly feel free to scream at me. Pound me with comments. Howl at me. Cuz I know we all need some closure for that ending they handed us then cancelled it. Cartoon Network I curse you!

Nightwing still couldn't believe it. It had been one year since his best friend had died. They say died even though there was no body. They all knew he had disappeared before their eyes, without a final goodbye. They had erected a statue to him, and it hurt to look at it. Hurt to see Bart in one of his old costumes, running around faster that him and yet so many memories were brought back. Of pain, and friendship, and love. He didn't have a best friend any longer. No one to laugh around and joke with, play video games with, or even on those occasions that Wally wanted to snuggle, and he didn't want it and barely allowed it, he missed those times the most.

Sometimes he would forget that his best friend was dead, and call Bart, KF, or Wally, or the Wall-Man, or all those funny names they made up together. Or do a fantastic achievement and pick up the phone and call Wally and only get his voicemail. The memories would come back then and he would break down crying. Everytime he saw Barry he would start sobbing, uncontrollably, and turn to run away. He didn't have his best friend any more.

So he decided one last time, he would go look at his best friend's statue. And one last time he would let out his anger, and sadness and hurt. So he stood there, and looked up at it. And then he saw something. The air was shifting as if it was M'gann but you couldn't M'gann when she was like that. Then the fabric of the universe opened up and there stood somebody, carrying somebody in their arms, headed straight for him. The figure was all in black, a black hood from head to toe. When it stopped to speak, a female voice carried to him.

"He was trapped there y'see. Wasn't supposed to be there. Made my job harder, you stupid stupid hero's. Use this chance and don't take it for granted. I trust you." She handed the figure over to him and he could see it was in bright yellow with red, and it was Wally and his heart was beating strong and yet he was asleep?!

"Why is he asleep!?" he shouts to the female figure who turns around and looks at him again, and where he thought he only saw a hood now he sees ice blue eyes, floating in darkness, staring back at him.

"Had to knock him out somehow. Kept struggling. Besides the fact remains, he can't make interdimensional portals. Now go, take care of him. He needs rest, and food above all things." She waved her hand as if he would just leave.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked one last question. She sighed.

"I knew I wouldn't get out of here without at least one question like that from the likes of you. Well, the name's Rain. And I'm just doing my job, out there in the realm of space and what have you," from in her hand, she pulled out a blade shaped like that of a key, but it was gone so fast Nightwing thought he might have dreamt it. "Now goodbye, Night wing!" she spat and the air shimmered around her and she was gone. Nightwing looked at the sleeping Kid Flash tears welling up in his eyes. He settled on the ground slowly so as not to wake the sleeping boy, who curled up more in his arms for comfort, if nothing else, and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

Quickly he dialed Barry's number and almost sighed in relief when Barry picked up the phone.

"Robin, what is it?" he asked. Nightwing could only laugh. He still called him Robin.

"Robin?" Barry's voice is panicked and concerned. 

"Something happened Barry. Something weird, and if I try to explain it to you you'll think I'm crazy. Then again, maybe I am crazy."

"Robin, what is it?" Barry repeats again. 

"Meet me by Kid Flash's statue, I have something to show you." As soon as he had finished the word 'statue' Barry was there, and stood stock still as he saw his nephew curled up in the arms of his best friend.

"How did this happen? What?" Barry choked out. Nightwing shrugged as much as he could with a sleeping KF in his lap. 

"A girl called Crow came here, in a black coat with metal, dressed all in black, and all I could see of her was Ice blue eyes. Said something about interdimensional portals and how we made her job harder and we were I quote 'stupid, stupid heros.' She dropped him with me and then was gone."

Barry rubbed his chin. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry."

"And Barry?" asked Nightwing pain in his eyes, "How do I tell him? How do I tell him Artemis has moved on?"

Barry's eyes grew soft as he kneeled down beside the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out, day by day. But for now, let's take this guy home."

"Yeah," whispered Nightwing and Barry carried them both in his arms, all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned there are feels. Major loads of them. And this story is how Wally and Dick found each other again and fell in love and it may be very explicit come a few chapters in so don't read if you don't like. Thank you birdflash fans!

He groaned. When he woke up, there was Dick staring at him with those baby blue eyes, concerned, and then they spilled over with tears. He wasn't quite awake yet, so he didn't understand why Dick was crying. But as soon as one of them splashed on him, he was awake.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked and there were arms around him and Dick was crying and mumbling into his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're alive." Then Barry was there, his Uncle Barry right nex to him and he asked him, "Kid, what do you remember?"

Wally thought about it for a moment. To be honest, there were a lot of gaps in his memory. Finally he said, though it was only a second later, "The pain. Me disappearing. The darkness. And that girl in a black coat? She had like ice eyes man. And then waking up with you."

Looking back and forth between his uncle's face, and his best friend's he finally asked the important question that they had all been waiting for. "Wait, how long was I gone?" he cried. The two looked at each other, and swallowed. It was Dick who replied, "A year."

"A year?!" he cried almost jerking up in bed. 

"Yes, a year, wally," whispered Dick again. Wally groaned.

"Awww man, Artemis is gonna kill me!" Dick was filled with dread. How was he supposed to tel his best friend this? 

"Dick, what's wrong?" he heard Wally ask, and he looked in those great green orbs and that fiery hair and he took a deep breath only for it to stick in his throat.

"Dick," Wally said again this time a little angry, and it made him remember their last fight and how when his best friend died he didn't get to say goodbye, or tell him that what they yelled about didn't mean anything and-

"Dick," Wally's voice saying his name cut through his thoughts. Wally was looking at him expectantly, and he suddenly realized that Barry wasn't there anymore. Probably went to notify the league he thought.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Wally asked and his voice was so tender and kind, and Dick's heart squeezed. Knowing he was going to hurt his friend, indirectly of course, but knowing that he also needed to know.

"About Artemis," he started and Wally had to poke and prod him until finally he caved.

"She moved on. She's with Aquaman now. I'm really sorry KF," he whispered. He felt Wally go still, and hear the whispered, "oh," that passed his lips. Then forcing a smile on his face, he turned to Dick and asked, "So what have you been up to?" Dick only crawled up on the hospital like bed, hands around Wally's back, his head pressed into his chest. Hearing Wally's "oh," he fell asleep.  
***  
He woke up and there was nobody on the bed, nobody next to him, and he was frantically searching as if maybe this had been a dream, and then Wally's next to him. "Dick, are you okay?" he asked, and Dick looks up at him, into his green eyes and lopsided smile that isn't actually a smile it's a frown and there's concern in his eyes and Dick curls himself into a ball and starts crying. 

Wally is just shocked, he's never seen his friend cry like this before. His glasses are off, he's in civilian clothes, and his arms are around his knees. "I thought I lost you," he heard the babbling," and all I could think of was the things I never got to say to you, and the years we were supposed to spend together, and that stupid fight made me lose my best friend and that I didn't even get to say goodbye." Dick sobbed. "Then I woke up, and you were gone, and I thought it was all a dream."

Wally shook his head. "I went to see the Justice League. I still have to see the team. You'll come with me right?" he asks and Dick nods. Wally picks him up from the floor and asks "Ready?" Dick just smiles and laughs and thinks 'This is just like old times,' as Wally takes off at super speed.  
***  
The reunion with the Young Justice, is heartwarming, angry, confused, and just plain pitiful. When Bart saw the infamous flaming red hair he tried to hug Wally when he was running talking fast at miles per minute in speedster talk. Trying to hug Wally while they were running didn't work out so well especially the fact that he was carrying Dick so they all took a tumble on their entrance. 

M'gann hugged him, superboy punched him, Aquaboy gave him an awkward slap on the back and an even awkward-er conversation including Artemis. "It's okay dude I totally respect that. If it was me, I'd have done the same." 

Artemis burst into tears and punched him. Roy wrapped him in a giant hug which he thought was unusual. Gar just stood there, and didn't know what to say. And the rest? It was a bundle of nerves, anger, joy, rage, love, and there was lots of tearful crying. And so to make it like old time's sake even though it was a year later, they had kept his room the same way it always was, right next to Robins. 

He fell asleep. But then woke up again. He couldn't sleep. His dreams kept haunting him, of his death, their reunion today and he needed affection. Attention. Cuddling. And he knew exactly just who to get that from. Robin.

He snuck into his room surprised that the passcode was still the same. Closed the door, climbed into bed. When they used to share beds, particularly after Robin had had a nightmare, he was spooning the younger one. But now, even as Robin was sleeping he had moved to make it where he was spooning Wally and for once, Wally didn't mind. It felt nice, someone holding him, and all his fears slipped away. He wished this could happen more, as Robin, um..Nightwing, drew him closer, his arms tight across his chest, he fell asleep. For good this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. Classes, work, and homework has brought me almost to tears, XD. But then I saw your comments and smiles and so here is the next chapter. Should be able to squeeze 2 more in by the end of this week. Sorry for any errors.

When Dick woke up the next morning he felt something pressed into his chest. Looking down he was nuzzling ginger hair. That something turned into a startling someone. Wally was back. 'But what's he doing in my room?' Dick thought as he slowly extracted himself from the speedster. He shook his head. Whatever it was, he'd just have to find out.

So he slid into the shower, hoping that no criminals decided to go rob a bank or something for today. He was hoping he could spend all of his time with a certain speedster.

Wally woke up, more from the lack of warmth than anything. He looked around, blinked once or twice, then mumbling a bit headed straight into the bathroom.

"Wally!" Cried Dick his voice a little high pitch. And that was when Wally realized that he was in his friends bathroom, while said friend had no mask on and was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry dude! I didn't see anything I swear!" He cried as he blushed a deep Crimson red, covering his eyes with his hands.

Robin sighed. "It's fine, as long as you didn't see anything," he said while looking around. "You haven't seen where I put my mask have you?" 

"It's on the table," replied Wally and with a mouth that all speedsters have he added, "why do you hide your eyes anyway. They're so pretty."

Shocked, Dick turned towards him. "KF," he said his mouth open, but Wally finally realized what he had just said when his mind caught up with his mouth. Within a few seconds he raced out the door, back to his room, and proceeded to lock himself in.

'Oh my god, ohmygod, whydidisaythat, thatwasweirdandnotweirdasinfriendweirdbutweirdasinweird.'

Meanwhile dick was staring open mouthed at the door thinking, 'well that was unexpected.' But he smiled to himself, and the former boy wonder started to hatch a plan, 'How to ensnare a certain speedster.'


	4. How to Ensnare A Speester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's taken so long for an update. Was out of town for a while and now that I'm back I'm all pumped. This chapter is (hopefully!) going to be longer than most, for all of you just dying to read it! For those of you who don't read my comments, I guess, feel free to skip over them. Now onto the story, ado!~

When Wally had disappeared, Dick hadn't known what to do. He had thought to himself, and cursed to himself and cried to himself despite himself. He was Robin for god sakes! He was supposed to be strong! But in the end, he hadn't been strong enough to save his friend, and he didn't know what to do with himself. So, he threw himself into taking on his Nightwing persona, leaving Jay to take over his role. Then Jay had gone and died, and then there was Tim and Damian, then Jay came back, and he knew somewhere deep in his heart, that however much the Bat Family meant to him, it wasn't enough to fill the hole that Wally had left.

Everyone had moved on with their lives, six months after as best they could. Artemis and Kaldur got together. Barry threw himself into the joy of having children. Bart took over Wally's place and though he was reminded everyday, started to get used to it, as best as one could get. He donned the Kid Flash outfit more times than he could count, in an attempt to be closer to his "cousin." M'gann and Connor got together, Connor got Superman as a stand up father, and the whole of the super community pulled together. But nobody could escape the tears that came from the thought of HIM, or even when they managed to fool themselves to thinking that he was still there, only to wake to the reality that he wasn't. This was Wally, they were talking about, and when he was gone, he took a even larger chunk of their hearts, a hole, a gap that they would probably never be able to fill, and they had to live with that for the rest of their lives.

But then he came back unexpectedly, with that weird, black coated figure named 'Rain.' He had searched long and hard for anything connected to that and had come up with nothing. Nada. Zip. What a grand old hacker he turned out to be. And now Artemis was still with Kaldur having moved on, and Dick Richard Grayson finally had the chance of a lifetime, to confess and get this over with. Nevermind if it ruined their friendship. He wouldn't be able to bear it a second time if Wally disappeared again without him being able to say the three little words that were such a curse to him. And so here he was, standing in front of Starbucks, ready to meet Artemis and hopefully discuss a plan. How to Catch a very particular Speedster.

***  
"You what?!" cried Artemis as she proceeded to spit out her hot chocolate. With his fast reflexes he was able to grab a napkin off the table, and whip it around, using it like a shield. Artemis coughed again, grabbing another napkin from said table and wiped her mouth with it.

"I can't see what's so surprising," commented Dick, as he replaced the napkin on the table, now with speckled colored hot chocolate stains.

"Surprising?! You can't see what's so surprising?! Uh, Robin, you just went up and said to me, 'I like your ex Wally, have for years, and now that you're out of the way, I need your help to come up with a plan."

"Well yeah. Was there something wrong with what I said?"

Artemis did a facepalm. "You really don't understand a thing, do you kiddo?" She shook her head. "Tell you what, I will help you with said plan of yours, but you will give me incriminating information on you and Baywatch or so help me god-"

"Deal," said Dick hand outstretched. Artemis eyed it for a moment before taking it and shaking. As Dick pulled his hand back he asked, "Why would you like this incriminating information anyway? I thought you wouldn't care."

Artemis's face lit up like the Cheshire Cat's grin. "That's where you're wrong. There's many plans I have for it."

After this conversation, Dick did his mad hacking skills and found out just what Artemis was referring to, fanfiction. Birdflash. By the loads of it. But as of now, he just nodded his head. "Okay," was all he said.

So Artemis left, saying that she had to meet Kaldur for a date to Atlantis and that she wouldn't be late, not with this chance in a lifetime thing, which left Dick with a folder, labled 'Wally West'. He tucked it discreetly into his jacket, finished his coffee, and walked out. Wally wouldn't know what was going on until it hit him.

***  
It was the next morning, and Dick was making breakfast. Which was totally rare and odd since normally M'gann would do that. Wally sped down for a change, and he looked as if he was faster than he had ever been before. This was the first in his plan of Operation: Speedster. Making breakfast. As his mother used to say, "To get to a man's heart, you must get to a man's stomach." And with Wally that had always been the case.

"Mmm...smells good, what you making sweetheart?" asked a certain speedster with his eyes closed, sniffing the air. HE was leaned up against the table, decked out in his civilian clothes. The little cackle escaped Dick and before you knew it, Wally was staring at him in horror.

"Oh Rob. What are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast obviously," smiled Rob as he flipped another pancake upon the pan.

"Oh, um...well that's kinda obvious. Where's M'gann?"

"Her and Connor are out on a date," replied Dick as he served Wally a plate of pancakes, of all different kinds with butter, and a water bottle of syrup. "Eat up!"

Wally looked as if he was about to say something, but then decided against it. As he dove into the mountain of food, little tiny moans and "ahs" escaped his mouth. When he was done he shoved his plate back at Dick for a second round.

"More?" Dick asked coaxingly. Wally nodded his head, and Dick served him up a second large helping. By the time Wally was done, he was moaning, and licking his long slender fingers. 

Dick reached over, grabbed Wally's hand gently, and using his tongue, licked and swirled the appendage around two of Wally's fingers then letting off with a pop!

Wally looked at him shocked, a blush across both cheeks, the tops of his ears as red as his hair. "Wwwhat wwwasss that foorr dude?" he asked.

Dick laughed. "You didn't save any for me," was what he replied as he flung his batman apron onto the table. Wally blushed a pretty pink. Dick smirked as he walked out, it looked like his plan was working. Step 1 complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+comments+bookmarks=food for a writer's soul  
> M.A.T.H.=Mental Abuse to Humans
> 
> That went better than I thought it would. Oh Dick, Wally is so in for a surprise!~   
> *evil cackling*


	5. Step 2: Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone, you must think I've forgotten about you. Fear not, I have not. Schools been crazy. Here's another chapter for all of you lovelies!!!

Dick Richard Grayson decided that he was going to act with step two, what he called "Cuddles". He nodded to Artemis who was holding her camera, a small Cheshire grin ghosting across her face.

"I don't want to ask what that's for," he whispered letting his voice carry over towards her.

"Then don't," she replied back, turning herself around as she got into perfect position. Dick shrugged and carried on.

They had met just yesterday and Artemis had outlined their plan. 7 perfect fool proof steps on how to catch a speedster. And the final ones had something that Artemis had planned. She hadn't shown him everything. It was in detail, with pictures for a pop up book, kidding. He would just have to trust in Artemis, even after he knew what she planned to do with the "material" she collected.

It was movie night in the cave and everybody else was out doing who knows what, which left just him and Wally. And Artemis of course but he was going to ignore that fact right then and there. Just him and wally. Perfect.

Wally was a known cuddler. If he could, and if everyone would let him, he would cuddle them all the time. So as the movie played, Dick scooted along the couch until their thighs were touching. Romantic music played from the screen, one of the chick flicks Artemis had selected oh so carefully. But much to Dick's utter disappointment cuddling night didn't work the way he had wanted it to. The little bird (not so little anymore) had fallen asleep on Wally's lap. The red head smiled down at his best friend, hand in his hair as he stroked it back and forth.

A half hour later Wally was asleep too, shifting on the couch so that he hugged the little bird to his chest, cradling them together, legs intertwined. It was only then when the two were both asleep that Artemis leaped from her hiding spot with the camera and snapped a few shots. She grinned, feeling glad she had slipped a minor sleeping potion in the boys drinks. Her fanfiction would be marvelous, and it would only be complete with the two falling in love whilst reading it. Hugging the camera to her chest she raced back to her room, eager to develop the photos, as the boys slept even closer together, Wally vibrating just a little bit. Artemis had to say that Part 2 was a marvelous success.


	6. Step 3: Birthday Cake Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys. Been typing on an IPad and it has been hell cuz you can't type real fast. So hopefully this chapter will be longer. I'll try to update as much as I can. Until next time!~

Artemis had posted the incriminating photos online, with a rather large share of editing making it seem like she had drawn the two together with their "costumes" on. She was rather proud of herself. The next step was to get Wally, in his rather thick head of his, to understand that he likes Dick Grayson and that nothing can tear the two apart, not ever again. 

"Wally," she whispered from a place over by the column. The next step was to get Wally to do something. Little did the tiny Robin know but Artemis had also hatched a plan with her ex, a plan on how to catch a Robin. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her. She snickered and brought out a piece of paper, which he took and stuffed it in his pocket, looking around to make sure no one saw. No one saw, except maybe the security cameras. Artemis would erase the offending video later. 

"Everything you need is on that paper. Try not to screw up!" she cried as she walked away. Slowly, Wally took out the paper from his pocket, slightly crumpled under his fist, and opened it up. 

'Dick's Birthday-Tomorrow.  
Cake Recipe:  
\---  
\---'

He laughed. He knew Artemis would pull through. Now he just had to make a cake. So he went to the kitchen. And doing what a speedster does best he made the cake. Although he didn't like waiting for it to bake, so he made homemade frosting while it baked. And then he presented it on a silver platter.

"M'gann!" he called.

"yeah?" she answered back. 

"Can you bring Robin down here? Er...Nightwing?"

"Sure," she replied. "What do you need him for anyway."

Wally's grin expanded across the whole of his face. "His birthday," he replied. M'gann squealed and was gone in a flash. Wally was so excited, he hoped his friend liked his cake. And he hoped it might lead to something more.


	7. Birthday cake part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another one out and about. Enjoy!~

night wing didn't know what he was expecting when M'Gann had brought him down but it surely wasn't this, Wally west had baked him a birthday cake? How could he have forgotten it was his birthday? It looked like his best friend had just reminded him.

"Happy Birthday Dick!" He cried as his friends gathered around singing him the birthday song. Artemis stuck a pointed cone on top of his head, with the words birthday boy around it. It was a mess of festivity what with the cake and ice cream everywhere, and when no one was looking, Dick took a certain speedster away to the cupboard under the stairs. 

"Wally?" He asked hoping it was dark enough so that the speedster couldn't see his blush.

"Yeah?" Wally could barely breathe. Did dick even know how close he was? They weren't supposed to be this close if they were best friends but-

Soft gentle lips met his, as they crushed together, in a soft but passionate kiss. Robin tasted like danger, and adrenaline, and blueberries, and mmm.

Robin brushed a hand down the side of his best friends face, holding him there looking into those big green eyes. "Thanks for the birthday cake," he whispered planting a chaste kiss on his cheek before he left, Wally staring after him because damn, it seemed he had a little birdie to catch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+comments=feel the love


	8. The End which is just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale you have all been waiting for! Perhaps I should make this into a series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long (no recent chapters added) withdrawel but I'm finally back ready to finish, so enjoy

Dick didn't think he could hold it in. Not for several more parts of how to catch a speedster. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. He was used to waiting, but not like this. This speedster, one Wally West, that he wanted, he needed, to breathe with his whole being, was finally going to become his. For it seemed, Artemis had had a backup plan, one that she had wanted to use on the two for a long, long time.

The first part of this so called plan was that down in the cave of Young Justice, two boys had gotten a mysterious letter. This letter led them to a room that they didn't know had existed (once they had figured out the crudely drawn map). They both entered, not being careful, and the door slammed shut and locked all on its own. Curious, the boys looked around the room. Through a door to their right was a bedroom, a box of condoms resting on the nightstand with what said 'Lube.' Wally knew what that meant, but he bet Dick didn't. Sure enough, Dick had no idea. The room which they had just entered, held a computer, with a message from Artemis. Dick clicked on the link.

Artemis came into view. "Well boys, I've planned a good surprise for all of you. Firstly you must read said story in the link below. Then you must comment on said story. And finally if you need to, you can proceed to the bedroom to the right of you," she said with a smirk, "that is fully furnished for all your...ah...future needs."

Dick glared at her. "what are you up to?" as Wally burst out "What have you got planned?"

She laughed. "Just consider it a little payback, Richard Grayson. Au Revoir!~" Artemis was out. 

"So what do we do?" KF asked him, and Dick thought on it, until there could be nothing else. "Let's just do it, besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Wally groaned, it was never good when someone said that. 

When they clicked on the link they were drawn into a fanfiction site, Dick knew what they were, he had...erm...read a few as jerk off material for Wally. But as he scrolled down...

"Is that us?" Wally asked. Dick swallowed. Here were a couple pictures of them in compromising positions, from wrestling, fighting, oh and cuddling on the couch?! He should be enraged but he had to give Artemis credit, it looked as if she had drawn them herself. But that wasn't the worst part. Below was 50,000 words of peer sheer story about him and...Wally.

"He pulled his butt cheeks open and slowly licked the pink rosebud watching as it curled from his tongue, Robin gasping in pleasure," read KF, shivering slightly.

"They kissed softly and passionately like they didn't know if they would get this time again," read NightWing, licking his lips.

"Hey Rob?" KF asked.

"Yeah?" he could barely breathe.

"Do you...like me?" he asked. Dick didn't think about the words he was saying until they were out of his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Cuz you know, I like you too."

"Yeah."

"Rob, shall we?" Wally jerked his head to the nearby bedroom. 

"Yeah," he breathed again before launching himself at Wally stripping them of their clothes, and then Wally helped, their clothes gone in a flash no pun intended. 

Hastily Rob shoved Kid Flash on the bed, straddling his lap as he ravaged his lips. "I gotta say," he said as he pulled away, "We should thank Artemis."

"Why?" gasped Kid Flash as Rob licked his nipple.

"Because if it weren't for her, we'd never have gotten together."

Wally nodded, as far away Artemis whispered, "Damn straight." What the boys didn't know wouldn't hurt them, she thought as she sat back watching the show on her lap top. Yep, she was recording, yep this could be used as blackmail and yes it was so incredibly hot. She cackled evilly. 1-Artemis, 0-The boys. Then she sat about writing her next fanfiction all the while staring at the thumbnail image in the corner. 'Yes' she thought, 'She could get used to this.'

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+comments+bookmarks=one very happy writer

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+Comments=Food for me


End file.
